Family Portrait
by fieldagent85
Summary: A young Jed and Abbey experience the trauma of meeting each other's families!


_Family Portrait_

Chapter One

March, 1967

Andover, Massachusetts

The drive from Manchester, New Hampshire to Andover, Massachusetts was a long one. There was no doubt about that. Nearly an hour of Jed Bartlet's life wasted, but it was worth it. Each and every time, worth it. In three weeks, he would be forced to return to Indiana, away from his home, away from his life, and now, away from his love. He had yet to refer to her as such in her presence, but he felt it. And if it meant driving an hour every day to come and see her, he would most certainly do it. At least the drive was scenic, he could be grateful for that.

Not only the drive, but the destination. The property that belonged to Abigail Bennett's family was hardly something to scoff at. Nearly forty-three acres of land, and more than sizeable house positioned right on a large pond. He had always thought his family's farm in Manchester was a great piece of land, that was unparalleled. But in truth, the Bennetts' property could certainly give them a run for their money.

As Jed's car pulled onto the property and up the long, winding cobblestone driveway, he wondered, and not for the first time, about the occupants of the house before him. Abbey, he knew. But the rest of her family remained unacquainted to him. This was probably his fault, as he was careful not to show a huge interest in them. Families made him anxious. His own was nothing to brag about, and he assumed all other families were quite the same way, which was why he never pressured Abbey into allowing him to meet her family. That didn't mean he wasn't curious. On the contrary, he often thought of her parents. He longed to know the people who were responsible for creating such a beautiful, intelligent, incredible creature. He wanted to know the ones she grew up with and loved so dearly. However, his apprehension was understandable. The fear of finding out that her family might not be any better than his was enough to make him uneasy.

His car came to a screeching halt in front of her house and he apprehensively got out of the car. He was always worried that he would bump into one of her family members and find himself absolutely speechless--a rare occurance, no doubt. He hopped up the porch steps, approached her front door, and lightly tapped on it. In less than thirty seconds, the door flew open and Abigail Bennett jumped over the threshold, quickly closing the door behind her.

"Hi," Abbey greeted him, breathlessly.

"Hi," Jed replied, highly amused by her rushed appearance.

She grinned, then took his hand, and dragged him off her porch and down to the car. She started to move toward the passenger's side, when he grabbed her by the hips and turned her around.

"Where's my hello kiss?"

"Oh! Sorry."

Abbey leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Once they were in the car and far away from the Bennett Household, Jed mustered up the courage to question her.

"So."

"So?" She looked at him.

"What's going on tonight?" Jed asked.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit…frazzled."

"Just running a little late. That's all," Abbey insisted.

"Is that why you shut the door so quickly?"

"I…" She sighed. "Fine. You figured me out."

"Well, I've been told I'm a brilliant man."

"The truth is, things are a little crazy in my house right now. The whole family's home tonight," Abbey admitted.

"The whole family?"

"Yeah. My older sister's back from grad school, and so's my brother."

"They don't go to school together, do they?" Jed questioned.

"No, Julia's at UMass, and Michael's at Brown."

"I thought Julia went to BC."

"She did. For her undergrad."

"Oh. How the hell do your parents manage to put three children through college at the same time!"

Abbey shrugged, dismissively.

"Beats me. My little sister will be hitting college in two years, so there's another one to worry about it."

"I'm impressed. When Johnny starts college next year, I know my dad's going to through a fit of some sort. But your dad's going to be funding all four at once soon."

"Dad's big on education. Plus, Julia, Michael, and my tuition was paid mostly by scholarships."

"A family of geniuses," Jed commented.

"That's what Daddy says too. But he likes to exaggerate," Abbey said.

"That's nice. My father calls my brother and me Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum."

Abbey giggled.

"Which one are you?"

"Why, Tweedle-Dee, of course."

"You sure about that, Bartlet?"

"No, but thanks for the ego-booster," he replied, sarcastically.

"Anytime. So. Where are you taking me tonight, Casanova?"

"I thought maybe we'd drive to Billerica and go to that restaurant you like."

"I thought you were going to take me to the Red Arrow," Abbey said, with a pout.

"That's in Manchester, Abbey. Next time I take you back to Manchester with me, we'll go."

"Ok. Drive on, James."

After dinner, Jed and Abbey took in a movie before heading back to Abbey's house in Andover. He parked in her driveway, but far enough from her house that they weren't likely to be interrupted. Since returning to New England for spring break, Jed had found himself a brand new hobby. It required nothing more than a few moments alone, in the dark, with his girlfriend. And while it was something so simple, he couldn't think of another place in the world he'd rather be. Yes, indeed, there was certainly nothing better than necking in the backseat of his Chevy. That is, until you get caught.

Nicholas Bennett stepped out of his house and into the chilly night air. He stood on the porch and looked around, his gaze quickly falling onto Jed Bartlet's car parked in the middle of his driveway. He squinted, trying to make out the two silhouettes inside. Ah, yes. His middle daughter and her so-called boyfriend, whom he had never met and until this moment debated his actual existence.

"Abbey! Abigail, is that you out there?" Nick called out, knowing full well that it most certainly was her.

Inside the car, Abbey quickly untangled herself from Jed's embrace. She buttoned up her sweater and frantically tried to pull her mussed up hair into a ponytail.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" Abbey whispered to herself.

"I should go with you," Jed said.

"That's very chivalrous of you but, no. No way. You're nervous enough about meeting my father, and meeting him at this moment would just scar you for the rest of your life. I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

She ducked her head and crawled out of the backseat.

"Call me tomorrow!"

He nodded, and watched as she scurried up the driveway and met her father on the porch. That was his cue. He put the Chevy in reverse and backed out of the driveway as quickly as he could.

-

"What are you doing spying on me like that!" Abbey exclaimed, her angry eyes locking with her father's.

"I came out for some air! It's not my fault that you were out there blatantly necking with your boyfriend, Abigail," Nick retorted.

"You could have just gone inside and not said a word about it."

"Fat chance of that!"

"You damn near scared the hell out of Jed," Abbey said.

"I can see that, by the way he sped on out of here faster than the speed of light."

"I told him to. He wanted to come and explain himself. Like a gentleman."

"How chivalrous."

"That's what I said. But I knew it would only lead to further complications, as you are seldom able to control yourself in such situations."

"What situations?" Nick asked, defensively.

"Situations involving me and anyone of the opposite sex!"

"Abbey, you know I'd prefer never to hear you say the word 'sex' ever again, no matter the context."

"See! You're ridiculous, Daddy."

"Well, that Ron fellow you used to date made it quite clear to me that I couldn't trust you around boys."

"Ron did no such thing."

"You'd have given your mother a heart attack if she'd seen you with Ron Erlich, Abbey."

"That wasn't me, Dad, that was Ron. The man was insatiable."

Nick cringed and quickly shook the thought out of his head.

"Abbey, please."

"What? Is the word 'insatiable' off limits too?" Abbey replied.

"I don't need those kind of images, thank you very much."

"Wouldn't you just give anything for me to say the words 'sex' and 'insatiable' in the same sentence?"

Nick closed his eyes and shook his head.

"That was cheap, Abigail."

"I couldn't resist. I'm going inside. Are you coming?" She asked.

"No, I think I'll stay out here for a little longer. It's a madhouse in there."

Abbey sighed.

"Julia and Michael?"

Nick nodded, sadly.

"Arguing about politics."

"Again?"

"Again."

"All right. I'll go be the mediator, as always. Has Michelle gone to bed?"

"Oh, yes. With a headache, too."

"Can't say I'm surprised. I'll see you inside."

When Abbey entered her house, the first thing she heard was an exclamation of disgust come the living room. She walked into the living room just in time to see her older sister dump her glass of red wine onto her brother.

"How DARE you!" Julia Bennett cried out.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Abbey whispered.

"Goddamnit, Julia, that was red wine! Not water, for Christ's sake!" Michael shouted back.

"Good!"

"I'll go get you a towel," Abbey said.

Michael turned around, not having realized his little sister had been watching them. Then, he looked back at Julia, even more annoyed.

"See what you did, Julia? Now you've gotten Abbey involved."

"Oh, no. I'm not involved. I'm just getting you a towel. Leave me out of this one, kids."

Abbey ran into the bathroom, grabbed a towel from the rack by the sink, and quickly returned to the living room.

"Thank you, Abbey. My loving sister," Michael said, taking the towel from her.

Abbey sat down on the couch beside Michael and across from Julia.

"Julia, why'd you have to go and do that?"

"He was being an absolute jackass, Abbey. You should have heard him!"

"I was stating my opinion!" Michael argued.

"You've already scared Dad out of the house, and you're going to wake up Michelle if you're not careful."

Nick Bennett came back into the house from the porch, and stood in the doorway of the living room.

"I'm not that scared," he announced. Then, he noticed his only son's soaked appearance. "Julia, what did you DO?"

"I doused him," Julia replied, casually.

"I can see that! But why?"

"He was being a jackass! He said that.."

Desperate not to watch another fight between his two oldest children, Nick decided to change the subject.

"I just caught Abbey necking with her boyfriend in the back of his car," Nick said.

"Dad!" Abbey screeched.

Julia and Michael forgot all about their argument and began laughing copiously.

"Way to get caught, Abs," Michael commented through fits of laughter.

"I thought you were smarter than that," Julia said.

"It's not exactly rocket science, Jul," Michael said.

"Shut up, Mr. Physics Major."

"So, what, were you just necking or…?"

"Michael!" Abbey exclaimed. "Can we just drop this please?"

"No!" they all replied simultaneously.

"Oh, I hate this family," Abbey muttered to herself.

"I just can't believe you were stupid enough to let Dad catch you and Ron sucking face, among other things I'm sure, in our driveway!" Julia said.

"Not Ron, sweetheart," Nick replied.

"Not Ron? Abbey, you're cheating on your boyfriend!"

"No, Julia, I am not cheating on my boyfriend."

"Ron dumped you?" Michael asked. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Ron didn't dump me. I dumped him," Abbey said quietly.

"What? When was this?"

"Over winter break."

"Why?"

"Because…I met Jed."

"Who's Jed?" Michael questioned.

"My boyfriend!"

"Do I know him?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"Abbey."

"No, you don't know him," Abbey answered.

"How old is he?"

"Jesus, Michael, even Dad doesn't ask this many questions!" Julia exclaimed.

"How old is he, Abbey?"

"He's twenty-two."

"That's too old," Michael decided.

"What!"

"You're not even twenty-one yet."

"I'll be twenty-one in a week!"

"I don't care."

"Don't listen to him, Abbey," Julia said. "He's just trying to be difficult."

"I think we ought to have this Jed fellow over for dinner," Nick suggested.

"No!" Abbey cried.

"Yeah, good idea," Julia said.

"I'm good with that," Michael agreed.

"Excellent. It's settled then. How's tomorrow?"

"No, Dad! No dinner, absolutely not."

"Tell Jed we'll be expecting him tomorrow night at six," Nick said.

"Dad!" Abbey whined.

"Tomorrow night at six. I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Damnit!"

Chapter Two

At 5:50, Jed Bartlet drove up the Bennetts' driveway and parked his car in front of the house. Abbey was waiting for him on the porch, and ran down the moment he got out of the car. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly.

"Don't be nervous," she whispered against his lips.

"That's easy for you to say. It's your family," Jed replied.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"That's right. It's my family. And if you're planning on having any kind of future with me, they're going to be your family too. So quit your bellyachin', Bartlet."

For some reason, just hearing her say the word 'future' gave him confidence. Future. A future with Abbey. Well, that was motivation enough.

"Ok. But they're not going to like me," Jed said.

"Are you kidding? They're going to LOVE you!"

"I don't think so."

"Well, you're wrong. Come on."

Abbey guided him up the porch steps, her hand gripping his tightly.

"Just as a warning, Julia and Michael…well, they fight."

"They fight?"

"Yeah. A lot. They completely adore each other, but they fight. Constantly. You'll get used to it," Abbey said.

"Hmm. Ok."

"And Michelle will probably get on your nerves. She's sixteen, and very…girly. She lives for Elvis and The Beatles. As opposed to Julia, Michael, and me…we live for Bob Dylan and Joan Baez."

"Yes, I'm well aware of your feelings for Bob Dylan, Abbey."

"I could have married Bob Dylan, you know."

"That's enough of this conversation," Jed said.

"I still could."

"Abbey, I'm about to meet your family, and all this talk about you marrying Bob Dylan is making me a little antsy, so can we kill it please?"

"Sure. Whatever you want. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Abbey opened the front door and the moment they walked in, they found themselves surrounded by her family. They had been hovering around the area, waiting for them. Jed was taken aback, overwhelmed by them.

"You must be Jed!" Julia said, holding out her hand. "I'm Abbey's oldest sister, Julia."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Good to meet you, Jed. I'm Michael, Abbey's brother."

"Pleasure."

"Hi! I'm Michelle," Abbey's youngest sister said.

"Hi, Michelle."

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett approached Jed, observing him carefully.

"I'm Joanne Bennett," she said, shaking his hand.

"I'm…so pleased to meet you, ma'am."

"This is my husband, Nick. I assure you that he'll find his words in a moment."

"Glad to meet you, Mr. Bennett."

Nick stood there, silently. Joanne nudged his ribcage with her elbow.

"Nick, honey, say something to the boy."

"Ahem. Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jed."

"Thank you, sir."

"Well," Joanne said, cheerily. "Dinner will be ready in a bit. How about we retire to the sitting room until then?"

"Sounds good," Abbey said.

In the sitting room, Nick and Joanne sat in two chairs at the head of the room. Michelle, Julia, and Michael sat on one couch, and Jed and Abbey sat on the love seat across from them. Sensing his apprehension, Abbey took his hand and pulled it into her lap. Nick eye's immediately focused on this strange boy's hand resting on his daughter's lap. Once again, Joanne jabbed him in the ribs.

"Nick," she hissed.

"What!"

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her guest.

"So, Jed, I'm afraid we know precious little about you. Do you live in the area?"

"Not too far from here, ma'am. Manchester, New Hampshire."

"Ah, yes. Nick does business in Manchester from time to time, don't you, Nick?"

"Er…yes, Joanne, yes, I do," Nick replied, looking at her quizzically.

"Where do you go to school, Jed?" Julia asked.

"I go to Notre Dame."

"Really. That's awfully far. Why Notre Dame?"

"Jed was accepted at Harvard, Yale, and Williams," Abbey interjected.

"Impressive," Michael commented. "So why Notre Dame then?"

"Well, when I started, the distance between Indiana and New Hampshire was welcomed. Now, though, it's just a pain," Jed answered.

"Why now?" Michelle wondered.

"Because now the only thing the distance is doing is keeping me from Abbey."

"Aww," Michelle said, then winked at her older sister. "I like him!"

Jed grinned.

"Thanks."

"Is that why you chose Notre Dame, Jed? The distance?" Joanne asked.

"It's okay," Abbey whispered. "You can tell them."

"Ok. Well, um, actually…I was initially studying to become a priest."

Julia's jaw dropped.

"Really!"

"Yeah," Jed answered, quietly.

"What happened!"

"Well, I um…" Jed shrugged and smiled to himself. "I met Abbey."

"Well, I'll be damned," Joanne said. "That's just about the most romantic thing I've ever heard anybody say."

"It's the truth," Jed said.

With that line, Jed was won over the hearts of all four women in the room. But he still had yet to please the two men.

"What are you studying now?" Michael asked, unaffected by the sentiment.

"Economics."

"Hmm. I'm in Physics myself."

"Yes, Abbey told me. And you're studying American History, Julia?"

"That's right. American History and Political Science."

"Those must be fascinating majors," Jed said.

"Yeah. They are. You a Democrat, Jed?"

"I am, yeah."

"Michael's a Republican," Michelle announced.

"Do you have to blurt that out to everyone, Michelle!" Michael questioned.

Michelle shrugged her shoulders.

"You're the only Republican I know."

"Well, that's a shame then."

"Michael's just a Republican to spite us," Julia said.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. Dare to be different, that's your motto."

"Oh, what do you know, Julia?"

"See," Abbey whispered to Jed. "They fight. I told you. It's what they do. Day and night, night and day…"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see that."

"Bite me, Michael," Julia snapped.

"Dinner!" Joanne exclaimed. "Dinner. How about dinner?"

"Excellent idea, love," Nick said, standing up. "Nothing like food to get people to stop talking."

During dinner, Jed felt much less pressure. Abbey's family had stopped questioning him incessantly and had engaged in a conversation of their own. Jed didn't have much to contribute, but he just enjoyed listening to them. This is a real family, he thought to him self. At his house, no one talked at dinner. No one wanted to. The Bennetts were an incredibly chatty bunch, which showed him just where Abbey had gotten it. He loved watching them, Abbey especially, interact with each other, like a real family. It was obvious that despite the arguing, the quips, and the banter, these people really and truly adored each other. It was a very foreign concept to Jed.

Following dinner, they left the dining room for the porch. It was a relatively warm evening and the view from the porch was breathtaking. At least Jed thought so. None of the Bennetts seemed particularly impressed. He supposed that was because they were used to it.

"So. Jed. Who'd you vote for in the last election?" Michael asked.

"Uh…well, I voted for Johnson."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Michael, leave him alone," Abbey admonished.

"Who do you plan on voting for in the coming election?"

"Well, there's still a lot to do yet. Has the DNC even announced an official candidate?"

"It's gonna be Bobby Kennedy," Michael said.

"Yeah. I think you're right."

"So you gonna vote for him?"

"Probably. He seems like a decent guy to me," Jed answered.

"Huh."

"Michael, I don't know why you're so surprised. Kennedy's a democrat. You're the only one here who isn't voting for him, besides Michelle. But that's just because she's a youngun," Julia said.

"Hey!" Michelle objected.

"Something tells me it's not gonna be Kennedy," Michael said.

"Well, yeah, that's the Republican in you talking."

"It's gonna be Kennedy, Mike," Nick said.

"I have to agree," Joanne added.

"I think I'll do some work on Kennedy's campaign this summer," Abbey announced.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Abbey," Nick replied.

"Maybe I'll join you," Jed said.

"Maybe I will too," Said Julia.

"Maybe we all should!" Joanne suggested.

"Maybe not," Michael answered.

"Party pooper!" Abbey exclaimed.

"You know, it's getting late, I should probably go."

"Oh, no, Jed, don't…" Abbey begged him.

"If I want to get to Manchester well before midnight, I should leave soon."

"Come for a walk with me first," she said, tugging on his hand.

"Well, that I can do."

"Jed, I think we speak for all of us when I say it's been a pleasure meeting you," Joanne said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennett."

"I think even my husband warmed up to you. And that's saying a lot, you know."

"You're a good kid, Jed," Nick said. "A gentleman. Don't ever change, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Jed, it was so good meeting you. Really," Julia said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Likewise."

Michael leaned over and shook Jed's hand, without a word, their eyes connecting for a quick moment.

"Great to meet you, Jed! I hope you'll come around again!" Michelle said.

"I'd like that, thank you."

"You know, Jed, we're heading up to Cape Cod this weekend. Maybe you'd like to join us," Nick offered.

"Oh, thank you, sir, but I couldn't, really."

"Sure you could, son."

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. We've got a house down the Cape, with plenty of room. I insist you come with us."

"Well…"

"If you don't, that's an entire weekend you'll spend without seeing Abbey," Julia said, knowing full well that would do it.

"If you're sure…"

"Absolutely. We'll be expecting you. Abbey will fill you in on the details," Nick said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Abbey said innocently, kissing him on the cheek.

"Anything for you, cookie."

"Come on, Jed, I want to show you around the property."

She took his arm and lead him off of the porch.

"So. What did you think?" She asked.

"Of your family?"

"Yeah."

"I like them. They're…different."

Abbey laughed.

"You can say that again."

"I do like them though."

"I'm glad. I think Daddy really took to you."

"Really? You think so?" Jed asked.

"I do. And winning over Daddy is the hard part."

"Seems to me that winning over Michael is the hard part."

Abbey sighed audibly.

"Yeah. Well, Michael's just very protective of me. Almost as much as Daddy is. He's really wonderful once you get to know him, I swear he is. He comes off cold and aloof, but he's actually very sweet."

"Think he'll ever learn to like me?"

"Oh, he will. Just give him time. Maybe over the weekend when we go down the Cape. You'll have plenty of time to bond."

"I was planning more on bonding with you…" Jed said.

Abbey giggled.

"I think we do enough bonding as it is, Bartlet. And you'll have to watch yourself around my family. No fooling around."

"We'll see about that."

"Come on, Jed. Be serious. I want to know what you thought."

"They're great, Abbey. I told you, I really like them," Jed answered.

"Even Julia?"

"Especially Julia."

"Well, she'll be glad to hear that!"

"And your parents are great. Your mother seems very nice too. Though I found it interesting that you look nothing like her, neither do your siblings. But then, I just figured you looked like your father."

"Hmm," Abbey mumbled, looking away from him.

"Abbey?"

"What."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just…"

"Did I say something wrong?" Jed inquired.

"No, no. There's…something I neglected to tell you."

Chapter Three

"Something you…neglected…to tell me?"

"Yes. I should have told you earlier, much earlier in fact, but I couldn't find the words."

"Well, what is it?"

"Um. Well. You see…"

"Abbey!"

"Jed, that's not my mother you met tonight," Abbey blurted out.

"What!"

"She's my step-mother."

"But…" Jed stuttered.

"My mother died almost four years ago."

"Oh, Abbey."

"She had ovarian cancer, and died a few days after my seventeenth birthday," Abbey admitted to him, holding back tears.

"I'm so sorry."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him as she cried against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she whispered.

"It's okay, it's okay."

"I just didn't know how to say 'Hey, Jed, my mother died four years ago.'"

"Abbey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm so sorry about your mother."

"It's fine. Thanks. It's been hard, on all of us."

"I can imagine."

"We've all reacted so differently. It's changed Michael completely. I mean it. He's not the same person he was. He's defiant now, more than ever. You'd have really liked him if you'd known him four years ago."

"I like him now."

Abbey laughed.

"You don't have to lie on my behalf. I know Michael's an arrogant pain-in-the-ass. Especially to strangers. Especially to strangers who are trying to date his sister, or…his father."

"His father?"

"Yeah," Abbey replied, quietly. "Michael hasn't taken very kindly to Nan."

"Nan?"

"My step-mother. We call her Nan."

"Why?"

"Long story. Michael's never liked her. He sees her as a replacement. Julia and I know better. And Michelle doesn't know the difference. Michelle acts the same way with Nan as she did with Mom. Julia tends to keep her distance. I'm perfectly civil with her. And Michael likes to…sabotage her every chance he gets. Interesting paradox, huh?"

"Indeed."

"Yeah. Dysfunctional doesn't b egin to describe us."

"Your family's not dysfunctional, Abbey. Wait until you meet my family," Jed said.

"Speaking of which…"

"No."

"Jed!"

"No, Abs. I can't let you meet them. Not now."

"Why not now?" Abbey asked.

"Because…I just can't."

"I want to meet them. Come on, Jed. They can't be any worse than my family."

"Oh, you have no idea."

Chapter Four

_Manchester, New Hampshire_

"Wow," Jed said, absolutely dumbfounded.

"What?" Abbey asked, grinning.

"You look…wow."

"You think?"

"I think!"

"Good."

"I don't think I want to share you with my family," Jed commented. "I want to keep you for myself."

"Too bad. When's dinner?"

"Uh…" Jed's mind was elsewhere. "What?"

"Jed!" Abbey exclaimed, laughing.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked you when dinner was. And…where is everyone?"

"They're inside. Hiding I'm sure," Jed replied.

"Your family's hiding from me? I'm the one that's supposed to be hiding from them!"

"I told you, my family's a little off. And when I say little, what I really mean is…extremely. Unbelievably. Incredibly."

"Yeah, I'm catching your drift. But really, you don't have to worry. I'm great with parents. Parents love me. I think Ron's parents would have chosen me over his sister anyday. And his brother was…"

"In love with you."

"He was not."

"Abbey, you live in a bubble. Under a rock. Men are nice to you because they want to…"

"Stop. That's not true."

"And your boyfriends' little brothers are nice to you because they've got schoolboy crushes on you. I'm sure my brother will be no exception."

"Jed, your brother is seventeen. He's too old for schoolboy crushes."

"Yeah? We'll see about that."

"Ohhh, I see what this is. You're procrastinating," Abbey said, with one eyebrow raised.

"No," Jed replied. "I'm simply stating the facts."

"Which just happen to be keeping us outside instead of inside. Hence the procrastination."

"Fine. You want to go in? Let's go in."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Enter at your own risk."

Jed pulled Abbey into the foyer of his house, his hand gripping her tightly. She was so excited to meet his family, and it just made him sick to know that she was going to be so disappointed.

Jed walked into the living room, where his family was gathered, and Abbey trailed close behind. They stopped in the doorway and waited to be noticed. John Bartlet sat in his signature chair, his nose buried in the newspaper. Catherine Bartlet sat in the chair opposite him, knitting what appeared to be a sweater of some sort. John Bartlet, Jr., also known as Johnny, sat alone on the couch reading a magazine. Catherine was the first to notice the presence of his oldest son and his new flame. She stood quickly and walked over to them, tapping her husband on the knee to get his attention as she passed him.

"Hello!" Catherine said, pleasantly, holding out her hand to Abbey.

Abbey shook it gratefully, flashing an 'I told you so' grin at Jed.

"I'm Catherine Bartlet. It's so nice to meet you."

"Abbey Bennett. Thanks so much for inviting me over."

"Oh, it's no problem."

John folded up his newspaper, then followed his wife.

"Hello, Abbey. I'm John Bartlet."

She shook his head, nervously.

"Pleasure, Mr. Bartlet."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine."

Catherine looked back at her youngest son, exhasperatedly.

"Johnny!"

Johnny quickly threw down his magazine and joined his parents. He pushed in between his parents until he stood in front of Abbey. His eyes widened as he gave her the once over.

"Wow."

John quickly stared him down. Johnny blushed slightly and began wringing his hands nervously.

"I just mean…I'm surprised Jed managed to snag someone so…you know…yeah."

"Hush, Johnny!" Catherine admonished.

"Sorry. It's nice to meet you…"

"Abbey," she said.

"Abbey. It's nice to meet you, Abbey."

"Likewise."

"Let's eat, shall we?" Catherine suggested. "Dinner's on the stove, I'll bring it out, if you want to get settled in the dining room."

"Thanks, Mom," Jed said, leading the way into the dining room.

Catherine disappeared into the kitchen and the rest of them took their places at the dining room table.

"Catherine!" John shouted. "You didn't set the table."

"It's okay, Dad, I got it." Johnny jumped up.

"Sit," his father instructed. "I didn't ask you to set the table, Johnny. Catherine!"

"Dad, she cooked dinner. The least we can do is set the table," Jed said, pushing back his chair and standing up. "Come on, Johnny."

"Sit down now! Both of you. I won't have you disrespecting me in front of our guest. Don't undermine my authority."

Catherine walked in carrying plates and silverware, her face slightly flushed.

"Go on and sit down, boys. I'll do it. I'm sorry, John, I forgot."

"Mmm," John grumbled.

Abbey glanced over at Jed empathetically. He shrugged in return. Jed and Johnny returned to their seats, and Catherine returned to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Bartlet, is there anything I can do to help?" Abbey called after her.

"Come on in the kitchen, darling, and we'll see," Catherine replied.

Abbey quickly stood, grateful to get out of the stuffy dining room, and joined Catherine in the kitchen.

"What can I do?"

"Oh, nothing, dear. I just wanted to speak with you for a moment," Catherine said.

"Oh. Sure."

"Listen, you'll have to ignore my husband. Well, maybe ignore isn't the right word, as he's rather difficult to ignore. Just…don't take anything he says to heart. He's not exactly what I would call a….people person."

"Isn't he a headmaster?"

"Yes."

"I just mean that it's ironic not to be a people person when you have a job that's so…"

"I know. The position was passed down to him from his father. John hopes Jed will succeed him someday."

Abbey laughed quietly.

"Has he ever met Jed?"

"Yes, I hear you. I've tried to tell him that Jed's not one to be headmaster of a boys' prep school, but he doesn't exactly listen to me," Catherine said.

"Well, maybe he'll listen to Jed."

"Oh, sweetheart. That's even more of a longshot."

"What?" Abbey asked.

"Come, come. You can bring in the green beans and the potatoes. I'll take the roast."

Later that evening, Jed and Abbey sat on the porch swing in the back, drinking iced tea.

"Well," Abbey said. "That was some dinner."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I don't think more than twelve words were spoken the entire time."

"We're not like your family, Abbey."

"No, you're not. But there's nothing wrong with that. All families are different."

"Mine's a little too different."

"There's no such thing."

"Look, I'm sorry about my dad," Jed said.

"Don't apologize to me. He was a perfect gentleman with me."

"Yeah, I know, but you didn't need to see that. The way he is with Johnny and me, and with my mother…"

"I admit, that surprised me a little. I'm just…not used to it, that's all. Not only does Dad usually set the table, but he helps make dinner. This is a very foreign concept to me."

"Well, get used to it."

Abbey nodded, thoughtfully.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Do your parents sleep in the same bedroom?"

"Wasn't expecting that. Um, yeah. Same bedroom, different beds," Jed replied.

"Different beds!"

"They're old-fashioned."

"Wow. I thought the separate beds thing went out with I Love Lucy," Abbey commented.

"Not in the Bartlet household."

"Does this mean you're old-fashioned too?"

"Depends who I'd be sharing the bed with," Jed answered, wryly. "For you, I'd be the most modern man in America."

"That's awfully suggestive of you."

"Well, I…"

"Excuse me for interrupting, kids."

John Bartlet stood in the doorway, leaning through the open door.

"Hi, Dad."

"I was wondering if I could borrow Abbey for a moment," John said.

Jed eyed him suspiciously, but Abbey happily obliged.

"Sure you can," she said, cheerily.

"Wonderful. After you," he said, allowing Abbey to walk inside before him.

"Unbelievable," Jed muttered to himself.

"So. Did you enjoy dinner?" John Bartlet questioned.

"Very much! Thank you," Abbey replied.

"Good. I'm glad. Catherine worked very hard on it."

"She's an excellent cook."

John nodded.

"Listen, Abbey, I just want to clear a few things up. Whatever Jed has told you about me…"

"He hasn't told me anything," Abbey said, softly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Jed hasn't told me a thing about you. In fact, he avoids the subject whenever it comes up."

"Oh. I see. Regardless, I don't want you to get the wrong idea," John said.

"And what idea would that be?"

"That I don't love my family."

"I would never think that," Abbey said.

"I'm not the most…personable man in the world," John replied quietly, looking down at his shoes.

"I haven't made any judgments, sir, and I don't intend to. It's not my place to judge your relationship with your family. That's your business entirely."

John nodded, to himself.

"You're a charming young girl, Abbey."

"Thank you."

"And your father's a good man. Don't ever forget that."

"I'm sorry? You know my father?"

"I know of him. He represents many of the men at the club."

"The country club?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's an excellent lawyer," Abbey said.

"The best in the area, if you ask me."

"Thank you very much, sir. I'll tell him you said so. I know he'll appreciate it."

"Abbey?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's keep this conversation between us, all right?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is. Thanks. And I hope you'll come for dinner again soon," John said.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

When Abbey returned to the porch, Jed immediately pounced on her with questions.

"What did he say to you? Did he insult you? Was he upset? What did he want?"

Abbey shrugged and sat down beside him.

"Well, what did you talk about!"

"My father, mostly."

It wasn't a lie. It was a half-truth.

"Oh."

"Now, where were we? I recall something about a bed…"

Chapter Five

_Cape Cod_, _Massachusetts_

On the beach outside the Bennetts' Cape Cod house, the family and their guest had spread themselves out on lawn chairs close enough so they could communicate easily, but far enough away that they could tune them out if need be. And they would be the first to tell you, the need often arose.

"I hate Cape Cod," Julia complained, applying sunscreen to her legs.

"You say that everytime we come here, Julia," Abbey replied.

"Well, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Stop it," Nick said, completely unphased. He was used to this eternal bickering that seemed to dominate his household at all times. Even when they were on vacation, it followed.

"Jed!" Julia shouted. "Heads up!"

She threw the bottle of sunscreen at him.

"Thank you."

As Jed applied the sunscreen to his body, he noticed Abbey watching him, her sunglasses resting on the bottom of her nose.

"Can I help you?" Jed asked, laughing

"You tell me," Abbey replied, seductively.

Immediately, the tone of her voice garnered the attention of her father and her brother, who glanced over at the couple. Jed blushed slightly, and Abbey rolled her eyes.

"Give it up, guys," Abbey told them.

Michael and Nick turned back to their books and newspapers respectively. When Jed was finished, Abbey took the sunscreen from him and began rubbing it on her arms.

"Hey," Jed said. "You missed a spot, on your back. Let me get it."

Nick dropped his newspaper and gazed over his glasses at the younger man.

"Keep your distance, Bartlet."

Jed quickly withdrew, leaning back on his chair.

"Yes, sir."

"This is ridiculous. I feel like we're in a fishbowl," Abbey complained.

She finished with her sunscreen, then hopped up from her chair and held her hand out to Jed.

"Let's go for a walk."

Jed took her hand and stood up. dynamics

"Sure."

"Don't go too far," Nick said.

"Dad, I'm almost twenty-one. I'll go as far as I damn well please."

Joanne, Julia, Michael, and Michelle looked at Nick and instantly burst into convulsions of laughter.

"She sure told you, honey," Joanne said.

"Well done, Abbey!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you, Cookie. Thank you for undermining my authority. You know how I adore that," Nick replied.

"Anytime! Come on, Jed."

She lead him away from her zany family as quickly as she could. When they reached the water, they slowed their pace a little.

"Sorry about that," Abbey said.

"No problem. I'm getting used to it," Jed answered.

"Good. Knowing how to deal with my family is a handy skill to have, you know."

"Oh, I know. Listen, Abbey, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Uh oh. What is it? Is it Michael? Was he interrogating you again?"

"No, no. It's my family…not yours," Jed said.

"Oh. Well, tell me then."

"My father specifically. I've never had to come out and tell anyone about this person. The only person out of the family who knows is Leo, and that's just because he's seen it for himself. I didn't want to have to tell you, but I don't want to keep anything from you."

"What is it?" Abbey asked, softly.

"My dad…well, you see…he's a little…on the violent side."

"He hits you?"

"Well, not so much hits me as…hits me."

"Interesting distinction."

"Well, he doesn't hit me anymore. Not as much, at least. Mostly because I'm hardly ever around for him to use as his own personal punching bag. But he used to. A lot."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Abbey."

"I don't believe this! I knew your father was a bit…sketchy. But this! This is…"

"Abbey, it's not as bad as it sounds," Jed insisted.

"Not as bad as it sounds? Jed! You have an abusive parent. That's not something that should be taken lightly, and I…oh, my God."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Abbey, what the hell are you…"

She pulled away, just enough to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I immediately got angry, and that's not what I should have done. This is what I should have done."

Abbey pulled him close again, fervently.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear.

Jed was nearly brought to tears by her compassion. No one had ever cared about him like that.

"It's okay, Abbey. Really."

"No, it's not. It's not okay. There is no reason for a father to ever lay a violent hand on his children, ever. Nothing you could have done would make you deserving of that. Nothing."

Jed looked away from her.

"Sometimes I deserved it."

"No." She took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "No, you didn't. I don't want you to ever think that. Do you hear me?"

He nodded.

"Your father has a problem, Jed. He's the one who needs help, not you. Deep down, I'm sure your father is a good man. He just has some serious psychological issues that need to be addressed. Somewhere in his heart, he loves you and…"

"No, he doesn't."

"Jed."

"He doesn't love me. He never did," Jed said, simply.

"Yes, he does. He's your father. He may have a funny way of showing it, but he loves you."

"He doesn't love me, Abbey."

"Well, I do."

"What?"

"I do. I love you."

Jed's jaw dropped in astonishment, and then his lips curved into a smile.

"I…love you too."

Abbey smiled warmly, and hugged him again.

"From this point on, nothing else matters," she said in a whisper.

He pulled away from her suddenly, surprising her. He fell down onto one knee and took her hand. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she waited for him to speak.

"I know this isn't the appropriate time, place, or way to do this, but I'm going to do it anyway."

She grinned in anticipation of what was to come.

"Abigail Anne Bennett, I love you. I don't know anything else to be true in this world but that. I've always loved you, since the day we met. I'm ashamed it took me this long to tell you. I can't imagine living my life without you, not one single day. I guess what I'm trying to say is…will you marry me?"

Abbey closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling, and breathed in deeply.

"Say it again," she whispered.

"What?"

"I want to hear it again. Ask me again."

"Will you marry me?"

THE END.


End file.
